


Lineage

by iluvaqt



Series: His Best Girl [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Captain America (Movies), Men in Black (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvaqt/pseuds/iluvaqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three bombs, a neuralyzer, an Asgardian and a wedding. Their lives aren't normal but neither are they.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lineage

[ ](http://s13.photobucket.com/user/micki34/media/Banners/IMG_72191.jpg.html)

::: ::: :::

Donna knew she was sitting on a time bomb. More than twenty years was a long time to sit on a secret like this. She didn’t know the whole truth but she knew enough to piece together that the man who had father’d Felicity wasn’t human. It was why Kay was so protective of them. She’d learned her cousin’s secret much the same way she’d discovered that her daughter wasn’t entirely normal.

Felicity stopped getting sick around the time she was in grade school. She never broke a bone, not even when she’d fallen badly off the climbing frame in middle school. And spending the day lazing on the beach in the sun without a hat and only a measly SPF 25+, she wouldn’t have a trace of sunburn. Her daughter was the envy of all of her girlfriends.

Donna thought her brainiac daughter would have started asking questions when everyone around them routinely caught a cold at least a couple times a year and Felicity remained robust and unaffected. As she exited the lounge and wheeled her carry-on down the halls toward Arrivals she sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. It was time to face the music.

::: ::: :::

Twenty six years ago, she's taken culture trip to Scandinavia as part of her travel consultant's course. Her family had hosted an exchange student from that part of Europe in her teen years and she’d always been curious to visit. A weekend long bender with backpackers during the Norse festival Ostara and nine months later, she was cursing the goddess of fertility, while her mother started prayed for her suddenly heathen daughter and her father was threatening to call the Rabbi.

By some miracle, no one knew who called or how he managed the trip from New York to San Francisco in time for the birth, but her older, only cousin kept glaring at the ceiling and muttering Heimdall and something about sanctimonious pompous jackasses, under his breath the entire 21-hours it took for Felicity to make her appearance.

Donna had met and married a really sweet, doting scientist in the last few months of her pregnancy and he didn’t seem to care that they would be making an instant family. He was about to accept a job offer in Las Vegas to head his own biomedical research department at the University, so they were making two big changes in one hit. Welcoming a baby and moving States.

It wasn’t until Felicity was four and looked like a stunned glowing firefly in the middle of her hall that Kay spilled the truth about what he knew. Her screeching at him like a Banshee at what he'd done to her daughter might have had a lot to do with it.

“She’s half human.”

“And half what?” Donna asked, terrified and strung out, but desperate to understand and protect her daughter.

“She’s half Asgardian. At least, it’s the firmest conclusion I could come to. The time-frame fits. It was the Norse holiday season. I couldn’t get an answer out of them. Their treaty with Earth predates my time by centuries. What limited dealings we have had in the past, I’ve known them to be a higher, mightier than thou bunch and their all seeing gatekeeper, Heimdall isn’t taking my calls. We’re on our own here, darlin’. I’m sorry.”

Donna had looked at him wondering if she needed to call professional help before she actually took in how non-stoic he was actually being. He had tears in his eyes. She threw her arms around his shoulders and sobbed. He held her up and they waited together for Felicity to come out of whatever trance, Kay’s flashy thing had put her into.

::: ::: :::

 

“Mom!” Felicity embraced her mother excitedly and brought her over to where Steve was waiting for them. 

Donna stopped in her tracks two-feet from Steve and looked him over. Steve was used to this kind of appraisal but he wasn’t expecting it from Felicity’s mother. He saw Felicity roll her eyes and wince. She elbowed her mother subtly. 

“Mom, this is Steve. Please don’t make a scene. So far the hat’s working for us,” she whispered harshly. It was the worst disguise ever but it was the only way they got around the city, the home of Captain America, freely without being stopped for pictures or autographs every half a block. Thankfully, no one seemed to have caught on yet that Captain America had a girlfriend, or Felicity would be enjoying/loathing, the same kind of attention. Or heaven forbid getting death threats and hate mail.

“You’re so tall, and oh my, your arms.”

Felicity shook her head and linked her arm through her mother’s to drag her into a forward motion. “I will always be confused as to what attracted you to Dad when it’s obvious we share a weakness for blondes and muscles.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. Felicity never mentioned her father. She spoke about her mother and called her at least once a week, but as far as he could tell, Mr. Smoak hadn’t been a part of Felicity’s life for a very long time.

At Steve’s look of confusion, Felicity reluctantly elaborated. “He was a nerdy type. He had a full head of light brown hair, great skin and he only wore glasses while he was working but you’d never see him lift a dumbbell. Heavy lifting for him consisted of Particle Physics by Harrison Wells and Ingenuity of the Modern Age by Reed Richards.”

Steve nodded. It didn’t explain his absence but at least he could create a partial picture of a man like Dr. Banner in his mind. Perhaps that was why Felicity had gravitated to Bruce first out of his teammates. He may have reminded her of her father. He was saddened by the thought that he hadn’t considered before now how Bruce’s abandonment of the team, however, understandable, might have impacted on Felicity. 

They had been quite close. And now that he thought on it. It had been a familial relationship. He had mentored her in chemistry and physics and she had shared with him the advances in computer science. They shared mutual interests outside the lab too. They loved British comedy. He often felt like an outsider when he walked in on Happy, Bruce and Felicity enjoying reruns of their favorite shows. He tried to watch with her but growing up poor, he’d never indulged in the past time of the picture tube and popular television just seemed to remind him how depressing the state of the world was. He preferred to read a good book over spending time in front of a screen. Although recently Felicity had introduced him into the world of fantasy films and he’d discovered one of the last books his mother had ever bought for them to read together, The Hobbit, had been made into a series of movies. He’d loved that book so much, it’s message of honor, duty and friendship appealing to his deeply rooted beliefs that he thought he’d give the film a chance. He hadn’t been disappointed. The storytelling had been masterful and he was in awe at what modern technology was able to capture and portray. He had felt completely immersed and afterward he’d let Felicity convince him to watch the other movies. Apparently the writer, Tolkien, had written other books and they’d also been made into films. He enjoyed watching Fantasy with her. Sci-Fi tended to feel a little too real to him. And he didn’t need more of that in his life.

They reached the exit of the terminal and they waited at the cab stop. He held up his hand to call for a ride before turning to Felicity’s mother.

“We caught a cab, I hope you don’t mind,” he explained to Donna. “I don’t own a car. And my bike is only licensed for two.”

“Oh.” Donna shot Felicity an excited grin. “He rides. You always did have an attraction to the bad boy.”

Felicity closed her eyes and prayed for serenity. “Don’t confuse us, Mom. Steve is as perfect as it gets. Not a lawless bone in his body.”

Steve blushed when she made reference to his body. Felicity smiled widely knowing where his thoughts had gone and ran her hand down the middle of his back in a tantalizing manner. The pattern of her touch reminded him of the way she had woken him up this morning and his body started to stir in response. What the woman could do with her fingers alone, could be illegal. It definitely felt immoral. Not that he would ever voice that thought. He’d enjoyed it far too much. His face flamed. He couldn’t thank God enough that Felicity’s mother had decided to visit now. The wholesome Catholic boy in him couldn’t reason away much more of this fornicating. He could just imagine his parents tsking at him over why he was taking so long to marry this girl. Woman. When it was obvious he was head over feet for her.

Steve avoided Felicity’s gaze and told his brain to get out of the smutty trove it had decided to track through. They were in company, very important company. Truthfully, he wanted to ask Felicity to marry him around the same time he’d decided to ask her to be his power of attorney, but he wanted to ask for her mother’s blessing first. He’d already spoken to Kay months ago, and the man had been stiff and about as agreeable as poked bear but he’d grudgingly accepted his suit.

_“Considering the attention she can attract, I guess you’re the best man to protect her. And you make her happy. Just promise me one thing, Rogers.”_

_“Anything, sir.”_

_“Talk to her mother first. Before you ask, Felicity. If you haven’t talked to her already.”_

_“We’ve talked about the future, but I haven’t formally asked her yet. I wanted to do it right, sir.”_

_“Good, son. That’s good. Well I have work, so you can see yourself out.”_

A cab pulled up to the curb and held the door open for the ladies. When Donna smiled up at him and gave him a wink from the passenger seat, Steve mentally counted to ten in his head. Whatever Kay was hoping might deter him from marrying Felicity by talking to Donna, he hoped it wasn’t anything too outlandish. Felicity was the one for him. 

After he’d lost Peggy, he thought it was over. He hadn’t expected to wake up to a new world without her in it. She was in special care, her memory and strength fading with each passing day. He’d taken Felicity once, to introduce them. Peggy had smiled and shed a tear, saying she approved before she promptly forgot everything again. He felt a little guilty not having gone to see her in a few weeks. Granted shutting down HYDRA operations had kept him busy but he also didn’t like how he felt when he was in that place. He didn’t like that he couldn’t help her. He didn’t like feeling angry, upset at what seeing her like that represented. The time and opportunity they had both lost and could never get back. He was happy now. Which was more than he’d ever expected he’d find again, so he stayed away. He only hurt her and himself when he went anyway. For her, Steve had died decades ago. Just like his dream of them.

They were in the underpass, and he had been helping the driver load Donna’s bag, when he’d felt it. The first bomb rocked the entire parking structure across the way. The second blew out the load bearing columns of the bridge overpass. The structure started to buckle and as people ran screaming all directions, Steve never felt more naked or helpless. They’d left his shield at home.

“Felicity, take your mother and get back up against that solid wall by the airport entrance.” The bridge they were standing near was cracking under the strain and the dust falling around them, a full collapse was only seconds away.

He should have expected a third bomb, or at least planned for that event. As he went to move the elderly lady in a wheelchair, obviously unaware of the danger as she sat there with her luggage waiting for the courtesy bus, when the entrance they had exited only moments ago, blew out in spectacular hail of glass and metal. The entire building of Terminal A, cracking under the instability, concrete, plaster and wiring coming apart. 

He heard Donna scream. All he could do was watch as, Felicity and her mother disappeared behind a cloud of dust.

Security officers, police and paramedics were already streaming into the area when he came to. He must have gotten hit with falling debris as well. He launched himself to his feet, his first steps unsteady as he jogged with intent to the last place he’d seen Felicity. He felt a warm trickle down the back of his neck and realized he must have an impressive head injury. It would have to wait.

“Felicity,” he yelled, his voice scratchy and too soft. “Felicity,” he croaked, a little louder.

He found a heeled shoe. Donna’s shoe and his heart skipped a beat. A huge part of the building had come down, and it was covering the exact spot he’d told them to go. The area where he’d last seen her. He got his hands under the corner of the rubble and heaved. It groaned but only moved an inch. He didn’t dare let it go, just in case she had been pinned. 

“Arrrragh,” he screamed. 

Firemen came and put in wenches and jammed more rubble underneath the space he’d made. 

“Help me, help us.” He heard Donna cry from behind the large section of concrete. “Please. My daughter, she’s not breathing.”

His heart hammered in his chest and Steve moved position, inching as close as he could to where he’d heard Donna’s voice. He got his fingers under the slab and heaved with all his strength. More men got in next to him and pulled. 

“Clear a hole!” someone called.

They inched it forward and kept pulling and pushing until it pitch forward and it crashed down into the area they’d cleared. The dust settled and he saw Donna crouched over Felicity, her feet bare and her hair was gray from the dust. There was a nasty looking cut on her shoulder and her cheeks were streaked with tears and her make-up was smudged but all she cared about was her daughter. Felicity lay on her side, her glasses nowhere in sight. There was a large ash colored graze and tears in her white leather jacket but she otherwise looked unharmed. Why wasn’t she moving?

Steve dropped to his knees and gingerly put his fingers to her neck. He couldn’t feel a heartbeat. His own heart stopped. Voices got soft till they faded to nothing. Someone knocked into him roughly and he could see Donna reaching for him but he didn’t hear what she was saying or feel her hands. All he could see was Felicity, as one paramedic put a brace on her neck and then shifted her onto a stretcher.

They lifted her and for a second time, his world went black.

::: ::: :::

“Serious concussion. Hairline fracture that should heal up over the next week. Without the serum, he wouldn’t have survived. I watched the footage. That piece of concrete would have split a normal skull like a melon. Then there’s the spinal injury. Bruising on the top vertebrae, Doc’s impressed he could even stand let alone heave hoe half a wall.”

“Adrenaline and the proper motivation,” Sam supplied grimly. “Cap finished the mission to take down the Helicarriers beat to hell, one collapsed lung and a slug in his stomach. He’s a survivor and damn stubborn.”

Steve blinked, his eyes feeling swollen and lagging. He wanted them to open but it took a heck of an effort. Must be the morphine. He hated that stuff, how detached from his own body it made him feel. “Felicity,” he croaked. “Where is she?” 

He tried to turn his head to look around the room. He was in a hospital room. It looked a lot like the one he’d recovered in after he’d fought off Bucky. Sam was there, and so was Tony. It was odd seeing the billionaire at his bedside, but he wasn’t about to call him out on it. He appreciated the show of care and if anyone knew what happened to Felicity, it would be Tony. Aside from being her friend, he was also her boss.

“There he is. You sure you weren’t grafted with Vibranium? You and your shield seem to be able to take all kinds of punishment..”

Steve winced. It certainly didn’t feel like it. He pushed himself into sitting up. Sam was at his shoulder in an instant.

“Slowly, brother. You’ve been out for three days.”

“Felicity?” he asked again more urgently.

Sam shook his head. “I don’t know.”

Steve looked to Tony. “Her mother. We were picking up her mother. Where’s Donna Smoak?”

Tony shrugged then frowned. “We got the call from the hospital that you’d been brought in. Maria patched it through. You’re Felicity’s primary, but I’m her second. If she’d been brought in too, they would have called me.” He tapped a few keys on his phone. “J.A.R.V.I.S. can you put me through to Felicity’s mother.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark but Donna Smoak is unreachable at this time.”

“Okay, did we get a call about Felicity being injured? Which hospital was she taken to after the accident?”

“All records of Ms. Smoak being injured in the bombings have been removed from official reports. However, you did visit her in hospital before she was moved.”

Tony stared at Steve. “Son of a bitch. He mind-whammied us.”

Sam frowned. “Who? And they can do that? Well Vision has this freaky mind thing going on but he wouldn’t use it on us, would he?”

“Her intergalactic super spy uncle,” Tony explained to their uninformed friend. “He has Felicity, I know it.”

Steve gestured to his leather jacket that was on the back of the chair Tony was standing in front of. “Call him. I need to see her.”

::: ::: :::

Donna paced the length of the clean room, that had been made up to look like a bedroom. It’s what she did every day since Kay and swept into that hospital to whisk Felicity away.

_“What are you doing?” she cried when a four man team of men and women in black suits entered Felicity’s treatment room and began unhooking lines and monitors._

_“Donna, you have to trust me. They won’t know what to do with her here. My people will give her the best care, I promise you.”_

_“Steve. We can’t just take her without telling him. He’ll probably turn the world upside down looking for her.”_

_“He knows where to find me, and if he’s smart it’s the first place he’ll look. I’d tell him if I could, Donna but the man’s in a coma himself. Right now, we worry about our girl, okay.”_

_“And him?” she said gesturing to the spaced out Tony Stark. “I mean, he’s Iron Man. Doesn’t it feel wrong to…” she made the gesture of using the Neuralyzer._

_“No. Not at all. That man is a serial pain in my back side. If my moral conscious would allow it, I’d wipe the last two years from the man and make him forget we ever met. He’s been more trouble than his father ever was.”_

Kay felt his pocket vibrate and saw J calling. “He’s here isn’t he? Well let the man in.”

J appeared a short time later, a small entourage trailing behind him. “I told him Kay? Who’s Kay. I don’t know any Kay. But he was like all,” J gave him a stoic glare. “And I mean, come on. It’s Captain America,” he whispered out the side of his mouth. “And he’s using a crutch. It’s like trying to lie to your grandpa, who’s a war vet, and if he wasn’t lame and decrepit he would turn you over his knee and whoop your ass,” he finished with a chuckle that no one shared. His eyes darted back the man framing the door. “You’re gonna beat me with that aren’t you,” he said shooting his gaze to Steve’s crutch.

“Agent, I suggest you move. Right now, so I can have a word to your partner,” Steve said pointedly, his impatience showing.

J whipped his head back to Kay. “I’m gonna go check on the… the thing, downstairs.”

Kay didn’t take his eyes off Steve. “You do that.” And J didn’t hesitate. He made a quick exit.

“It didn’t occur to you that I might need to know that my fiance is alive?”

Kay raised an eyebrow, while Donna shrieked and the two men in the doorway startled.

“When did you get engaged?” Sam asked.

“Did I miss the party? How did I miss that party?” Tony frowned deeply wondering if that was an event Kay might have flashed from his memory. He was going to ask J.A.R.V.I.S. to start making audio recordings of all his meetings from now on. 

“Did you talk to Donna yet? I don’t think you have, otherwise you wouldn’t have been so concerned over Felicity that you’ve completely disregarded your own medical care, to hustle on over here.”

Steve glared at him. “How can you be so cavalier about her condition? She didn’t have a heartbeat. She was almost crushed by several tonnes of concrete. I could be bleeding out, unable to use my own two feet but I’d find a way to make sure she was okay before I looked to myself.”

“Son, if you knew who her father was, you’d understand why I’m certain that our girl will get through this with nothing more than a foggy memory.”

“Who’s her father?” Tony pipped in.

Donna wrung her hands and brushed back the hair from Felicity’s forehead. “I don’t remember much. We partied pretty hard that weekend, but I met a group of backpackers. Boisterous, confident, charming. Three friends, and a woman who must have been their sister for all the notice they gave her. His name was Fred. Or that’s what he said. I remember him being so strong he could lift me off my feet with one hand. Sure I had a bruise on my thigh the next day but it wasn’t the only one, so…”

“He beat you?” Steve asked his face twisted in a disgusted expression, his fist tightening in fury at her mistreatment. 

Donna’s mouth fell open and she hurried to explain. She waved her hands in a defensive manner. “Oh no, these were… let's just say I marked him too. It was consensual.”

“Oh,” Steve said in a discomforted manner.

Tony shot Donna a lewd smirk. “Wow. Always knew Felicity came from good stock.”

“Shut it, Tony,” Steve growled.

“So Felicity is….” Sam trailed off speculating and putting together what had been revealed.

“She’s half Asgardian. Is what we believe. We haven't been able to confirm that because we don’t have their DNA on file. Their movements are outside our governing body. They consider themselves superior to any form of defense we primitive Terrans can muster,” Kay said aggravation edging into his usually stoic and controlled demeanor.

“Thor could be her father?” Steve wondered aloud, his stomach twisting at the thought. How could a father not know his own flesh and blood? Although it might explain why Mjolnir had deemed her worthy.

Kay shrugged. “We couldn’t know for sure. A DNA test would give us everything.”

“Doesn’t S.H.I.E.L.D have a medical file for every Avenger?” Sam offered.

Tony shook his head. “Thor wouldn’t hear of Fury laying any hand on his brother, but to restrain him until we could retrieve the Tesseract. And Thor has never needed any medical attention. Save when they briefly restrained him in New Mexico when he first landed. I’m starting to get why you’re not concerned. They’re certainly a hardy, resilient bunch. Hulk smashed Loki around like a piñata yet he got up and walked away like it was nothing.”

Felicity stirred hearing all the voices around her but didn’t want to open her eyes. It was like knowing the day had started without her but wanting to stay in bed a little longer. She could hear her mother fretting and Kay’s dulcet tones, it felt normal, safe and familiar. Until she realized she was no longer a teenager and her last thought had been protecting her mother from a truck-sized piece of falling concrete.

“Mom?” she slurred, her voice rough from days of disuse.

“Oh baby,” Donna rushed to her side and hugged her, before remembering her concern and what had left her daughter unconscious for days. “I’m sorry. Do you hurt? Do you need me to get you anything? Oh sweetie, I’m so glad you're awake. Look, Steve’s here,” she said waving in her boyfriend’s direction.

Felicity eased herself up from her resting position and looked him over. He was a mess. He looked like he hadn’t slept well in days, his was leaning heavily on a cane, which made him look distinguished not old, and his head was bandaged. “Come sit, you look terrible.”

He hobbled closer and winced as he sat. He kissed her cheek. “And you look beautiful. How do you feel?"

“I feel strange. Like I need to get out of this bed and go sparring with Natasha. Is that weird?”

Kay snorted, Donna looked alarmed and Tony opened his mouth, “If she’s Thor’s kid, that's not strange at all.”

You could have heard a pin drop.

::: ::: :::

“Thor, you giant, blond, Shakespearean tragedy. Show yourself before I sic Natasha on your hairy butt.”

There was a loud crash and a feminine giggle before Thor in all his rumpled, semi-naked glory made an appearance. 

Donna gasped from where she stood in the hallway next to Felicity and shook her head expressively. “No, not him. I would have never forgotten a body like that. Although, I really can’t be sure, because he’s wearing black briefs and they can be slimming.”

Felicity clapped a hand over her mother’s mouth and dragged her away from a befuddled Thor, who looked confused and a little offended.

He and Jane made an appearance in the lounge a short while later. Both wearing matching robes. “What is the matter that you interrupted our evening so rudely,” he asked pointedly of Tony, who was only smirking more widely.

“1988, Festival of Ostara. Were you or any of your merry men on Earth?” Kay said without preamble.

Thor folded his arms over his chest. “What business is it of yours, Midgardian? We are the protectors of this realm. Your organization lacks the knowledge and the power to properly defend this planet, what hope do you have to understand the complexities of Asgardian culture and our rule?”

“Can’t be all that complex to use protection when indulging in tryst with the locals. Or did your culture not include biology lessons for their young?” Kay bantered in his deadpan manner.

Tony snorted and looked at Jane, who was blushing a rosy shade of pink.

Thor for his part, looked annoyed and if the way his hair was beginning to rise, fast becoming pissed off. An angry Asgardian was not conductive to a peaceful, non-destructive group dinner.

“Thor, is it possible that you or another Asgardian, could be Felicity’s father?" Steve asked as diplomatically as he could.

The look on Thor’s face was priceless. Jane looked like she was about to faint and everyone who hadn’t already heard that theory earlier in the day looked like wide-eyed caricatures.

“I was drunk during that festival. We had just done battle in Vanaheim, we were in a celebratory mood and father was unimpressed. Heimdall would know, but if it eases your mind, I will take this test, you’re so eager to perform, Stark. But I will submit only to Jane and the sample is to be destroyed after we are done.”

“So long as I get to see what makes him tick, I’m good,” Tony said rubbing his hands together.

Felicity heaved a sigh. “I don’t know what you’re so giddy about. You’ve seen my blood before.”

“Sorry, honey, but his is pure.”

Felicity wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue at him. He was such an ass sometimes.

::: ::: :::

There was a collective sigh of relief when the test came back negative. No one was more relieved than Felicity and Thor. It would have made their tentative friendship even more awkward. While she had no interest in being Asgard's champion, the fact that she'd lifted Mjolnir was enough to make Thor wary of her. His exchanges which were once loud and jovial were now strained and cordial. She hated it but she could do nothing to change his feelings toward her. She surmised it came from centuries of trying to earn his father's approval and always falling short. It didn't help that Thor had to die a mortal death for his father to show him real pride and fatherly love.

"I will go to Asgard to seek answers for you, Felicity. There is an old most loyal friend of mine with whom I will have words."

Felicity nodded her thanks. She didn't feel she was lacking for fatherly role models; Kay had never let her feel unloved or without guidance and support but it would be nice to know whose DNA she shared and who he was. He probably had no idea she even existed.

Steve took her aside after their unusual dinner ensemble and they retreated to the balcony of the Avenger's tower that overlooked the cityscape of New York.

He was walking without the crutch and even though she knew there was still a small bandage covering the stitches on the back of his head, he'd removed the head wrapping.

Steve took her hands. "I've wanted to ask you since after I met Kay. In my day we didn't wait. Most of us knew we didn't have the luxury. You're my darlin', Felicity. There isn't anyone else for me. Half Asgardian, half Midgardian, even if you never know who he is for certain, I know you. And that's all that matters to me. Please say you'll do me the honor of being my wife," he took a knee and even though every nerve in his body protested the movement, he stayed there, presenting that platinum band of emeralds, showcasing a flawless diamond solitaire. His S.H.I.E.L.D pay-check was astronomical in comparison to what he used to earn with the US Army but it was relative to the current standards. It had taken two months of saving to afford her custom designed ring but from the joyful tears in her eyes and the surprise on her face, it was worth it.

She put her hands on his arms and tugged him over to the lounge chairs. Once she had them seated, she was mindful of his head and his injured back, as she framed his face with her hands and kissed his soundly.

When they broke apart he touched his forehead to hers. "Is that a yes?" he asked his voice breathless and tiny bit nervous. She seemed agreeable but she still hadn't said a word.

"You're as backward as they get, Rogers but I'll have you," she chuckled.

Steve frowned and squeezed her hand. "What do you mean backward?"

"You introduce me to your old girlfriend, like you're asking for her blessing and then promise me everything you have. You ask my uncle if you can marry me, even though I'm doing the bobcat wild thing, corrupting the pants off you. We lived together for a bit but then Ultron and Bucky happened... Now you finally ask?"

Steve pulled at his ear and rubbed under his chin, in his adorably confused tell and she melted, her scattered thoughts over their very strange day floating away as she just took him in. He wanted to be with her for all their lives. He'd proposed. She was being an idiot. "I'm misdirecting and totally screwing up our moment. I promise I won't ruin the next one," she whispered softly. "What do you say we take the jet and get married tomorrow?"

Steve grinned. "I like the way you think."

"Just us. And maybe Mom, Uncle Kay, Sam, Maria and Tony."

Steve groaned. "Do we have to? If we invite Tony, I'd be rude not to invite Pepper and what about Natasha and Clint?"

"So the whole team then?"

"I say we go alone, tell them what we're doing and if they show up on their own, no one can say we left anyone out."

Felicity nodded in agreement. "Rabbi, priest or celebrant?"

"How about MiB official? Kay might have mentioned that seeing as you have dual nationality the records could be top secret. I like knowing that Uncle Sam doesn't have to know about us."

"You my sexy, soldier are so very smart. Now come to bed, I promise I'll be gentle but I want to get started on our honeymoon early. We never know with us, when the world's going to need you to suit up. It really does get irksome."

Steve stood dutifully and followed her inside. 

They got married in ultra private ceremony surrounded by their closest family and friends on a small Hawaiian island. Tony had sprung rides for everyone and Felicity knew that even though Steve might have wished Bucky was there as his best man, he was happy with Sam as a stand in.

Christmas Eve would never be the same again. They took a walk along the beach with a view of Oahu and saw in Christmas Day watching fireworks, listening to carols drifting across the sea as husband and wife. 

Their lives were surreal but utterly perfect.

Steve held her close, their toes sinking in the sand as the gentle waves brushed over their feet. Her lace dress tickled the fine hairs on his legs but it didn't bother him. Every sensation, every scent and sound, sold this moment. It was real. Her hair smelled of plumerias and hibiscus. She was warm, and solid in his arms. His heart felt light and he felt at peace. He never thought he'd have this. A place to call home, a partner in life with whom he could let his guard down with. Someone who saw everything-his flaws, his character weaknesses, the ghosts of the past he struggled with, the doubts he had that he carried as the man before the Serum, the ones he still fought in the quiet moments. A woman who could see it all and still accepted him. She was his soulmate and today she had pledged herself to him in every way.

_"Today, tomorrow and for eternity in the kingdom to follow. I am yours. Your equal, your help mate, your wife."_

And he was hers.


End file.
